J. Michael Tatum
John Michael Tatum (born May 25, 1976 in McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Komui Lee in D.Gray-man, Kyoya Otori in Ouran High School Host Club, Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler and Shizuka Domeki in xxxHOLiC. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2016-2017) - Klein Sieben *Star Wars: Go Rogue (2016) - Cassian Andor Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Testa Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Haruki Aritomi *All Out!! (2017) - Sekito (ep10; Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Toma *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Kobayakawa, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Toru Sayonaki, Vlad (ep12), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Erwin Smith *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Tuto, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Tuto, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Burckhardt (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Black Dragon *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Masaomi Heike *D-Frag! (2015) - Ataru Kawahara *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Komui Lee, Komlin II (ep8), Komlin IV (ep24), Komui's Mini Robots (ep8), Leo, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Komui Lee *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kazuo Matayoshi *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Alphonse Medici Borgiani *Date A Live (2014) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Date A Live II (2016) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Nagi Kengamine *Dimension W (2016) - Loser (Announced) *Divine Gate (2016) - Arthur (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Butch Cassidy (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Barry (ep10), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Scar, Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Luciano Guzmán (ep19), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Lin Koujo *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Papillon Guildy (ep7) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shibungi, Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - King of the Night (ep9) *Joker Game (2016) - Jean Victoire (ep3; Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Plame *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Tomoe *Luck & Logic (2017) - Hong Kong Chief *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Philadel Kest (ep7), Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Tenya Ida (Announced) *Nanbaka (2016) - Kiji Mitsuba (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Saint-Germain *One Piece (2014-2016) - Dalton (ep324), Sphinx, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Kyoya Otori, Ichijo Miyabi (ep4) *Overlord (2016) - Londes Di Clamp (ep3) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Yujiro Dan (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Riku Mukojima *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Riku Mukojima/Yomogida *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Kagami *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - William, Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Erich von Rerugen (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Nobuyuki Sanada (Announced) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dr. Gel, Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Brad "BB" Blackstone *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016) - Rohan (Announced) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Shimada *The Future Diary (2013) - Masumi Nishijima *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kudo Kuzuno (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Jin Ohtomo *Toriko (2013) - Jelly Boy (ep22) *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Souza Samonji (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Ryo Inoue (Announced) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Seishiro Sakurazuka (ep48) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Shizuka Domeki *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Crimson Dragon (ep7) *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Michele Crispino (Announced) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Sexy 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Scar *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Aide *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Shobi 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kuto *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ryoji Kaji *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Ryosuke Takahashi, Additional Voices *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Damon *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Damon *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Garista Luodur *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Frederick Burnaby *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Shizuka Domeki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Ioan Malcal *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Ryosuke Takahashi *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Seishiro Sakurazuka 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - France *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - France Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Hideki Akasaka (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kanryu Takeda (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Jailer Hylis, Kelvin *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#4, Powersuit Pro, Sir Hammerlock *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Hodunk Bandit, Jerek, Sandman's Minion, Scarlett's Soldier, Seraph Dealer, Shiv-Spike, Sir Hammerlock *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - C.O.C, Kung-Fu Karl Weinberg, Villager of Nerthus, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Killing Floor 2 (2016) - Mr. Foster *Smite (2013-2016) - Chaacolate, Dragon Knight Ao Kuang, Father Time Chronos, Fernando Ares, Hercules, Hug Bug Khepri, Lord Slashington III Fenrir, Sun Wu Xing Sun Wukong *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Mira *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Mira *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Zarbon *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Zarbon *Lux-Pain (2009) - Arthur Mays, Ray Platière *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Eneru, Island Monster *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Julius Will Kresnik Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (120) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (111) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2017. Category:American Voice Actors